


Always 1895 prompts

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, Jealous John, M/M, Misunderstandings, Venezia | Venice
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Qui è dove parcheggio la versione in italiano delle fanfiction che scrivo per la collezione "Always 1895".





	1. La lista

“Sei turbato” disse Ella.

John era alla finestra e strinse le labbra, infastidito: che intuito! I soldi per la terapia erano sicuramente ben spesi.

Poi sospirò, si rimproverò per il suo inutile sarcasmo e per essersi arrabbiato con la sua terapista senza ragione, e tornò a sedersi in poltrona.

“Sei arrabbiato” insisté Ella.

John sapeva che lo stava incoraggiando a parlare e sapeva anche che doveva farlo, perché altrimenti il problema sarebbe solo peggiorato.

“Settimana scorsa, quando ci siamo visti, ti ho detto che io e Sherlock abbiamo iniziato una relazione.”

“Sì, e mi sembrava che tu fossi contento.”

“Lo ero.”

“Allora cos’è successo? È l’assenza della componente sessuale che ti da fastidio?”

“No - replicò John quasi indignato - Non sono un animale, posso aspettare.”

Sherlock gli aveva confessato che Mycroft aveva ragione: non era mai stato con nessuno e, anche se voleva farlo con John, gli ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per abituarsi all’idea e provare; John aveva capito e non aveva nulla in contrario ad aspettare.

“Allora Sherlock ha fatto qualcosa di male?”

“Sì.”

“Dalla tua espressione si direbbe qualcosa di estremamente grave. Ti va di parlarne?” chiese Ella, sporgendosi verso di lui.

“Stamattina mi sono accorto di non avere più calzini puliti, perché ho dimenticato di fare il bucato, e allora ho aperto il cassetto di Sherlock, per prenderne in prestito un paio dei suoi. E ho trovato una lista.”

Ella stringe le labbra.

“Capisco. Non è mai semplice vedere la persona che amiamo tradire la nostra fiducia.”

John corrugò la fronte: “Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Sei stato tu a dirmi che Sherlock compila sempre una lista delle droghe che assume, così ho pensato che stessi parlando di quello.”

“No, no, con le droghe ha chiuso! È una lista diversa.”

“Più grave delle droghe?”

John si umettò le labbra e per la prima volta sembrò incerto, ma poi annuì.

“Sì, è molto grave: è una lista di gesti e atteggiamenti affettuosi, come carezze, abbracci, e complimenti: quando abbracciarmi, quando farmi un complimento, quando è opportuno prendermi per mano e quando no.”

Ella guardò il foglio per gli appunti che aveva davanti, ma non aveva idea di cosa scrivere.

“Perdonami John, ma sto avendo qualche problema a capire il motivo della tua rabbia.”

“Non è evidente?”

“Non per me: perché non mi spieghi?”

John si alzò e tornò alla finestra, stringendo i pugni.

“È molto semplice: se Sherlock sente il bisogno di scrivere un elenco, se sente il bisogno di ricordare a se stesso di essere affettuoso, significa che tutto questo non gli viene spontaneo, che deve sforzarsi, e quindi che non prova per me le stesse cose che io provo per lui.”

“È questo che pensi sia stia facendo?”

“Trattandosi di Sherlock, potrebbe anche essere un esperimento, non lo so. So solo che qualche gesto affettuoso dovrebbe venirgli naturale, ma non è così. Scoprire che tutte le volte che mi ha abbracciato questa settimana è stato… artificiale in qualche modo, è umiliante.”

Ella si zittì per diversi minuti, ma John sentì che non stava prendendo appunti. Forse aspettava che parlasse ancora, ma a quel punto davvero non sapeva più cosa dire, se non che era ferito che il suo fidanzato dovesse sforzarsi di essere affettuoso con lui.

“Sei mai stato in un orfanotrofio, John?”

John corrugò la fronte: non capiva cosa c’entrasse quello con la lista di Sherlock, ma scosse la testa, perché non c’era mai stato.

“Sono luoghi incredibilmente silenziosi. Uno potrebbe pensare che siano rumorosi, visto che ci sono tanti bambini e neonati. Invece no. I neonati in particolare sono molto silenziosi e sai perché?”

Di nuovo John scosse la testa.

“Perché le persone che si occupano di loro sono troppo poche rispetto ai neonati presenti e così, quando piangono, non possono prenderli in braccio tutti, quindi i neonati entrano in freezing e smettono di piangere, perché capiscono che tanto non arriverà nessuno ad aiutarli. E quei neonati, che non hanno conosciuto affetto, crescono diventando adulti anaffettivi.”

“Ma Sherlock non è un orfano, ha una famiglia che…”

John si bloccò, riflettendoci: non è che Sherlock avesse avuto la migliore delle famiglie, da bambino aveva subito tanti di quei traumi da arrivare a cancellare l’esistenza del suo migliore amico, morto in fondo a un pozzo, e della sorella psicopatica, ed era cresciuto in costante competizione con il fratello maggiore.

Forse non sapeva come dare affetto perché non ne aveva ricevuto molto.

“A te viene naturale mostrare affetto per le persone che ami, quei gesti ti vengono spontanei, ma non per tutti è così” spiegò Ella, e John si vergognò molto per essersi arrabbiato senza aver cercato di capire Sherlock: non stava conducendo alcun esperimento, non si stava sforzando, stava semplicemente facendo del suo meglio per mostrargli il suo affetto.

Come quando John aveva avuto un crollo nervoso ed era scoppiato a piangere, e Sherlock aveva fatto del suo meglio per consolarlo, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio esitante, timido e allo stesso tempo dolcissimo.

“Capisco… dio, faccio schifo” mormorò, alzando gli occhi lucidi verso il soffitto.

“Hai riconosciuto di aver sbagliato e hai provato a metterti nei panni di Sherlock: questo è un bene - disse Ella, incoraggiante - Inoltre il vostro rapporto potrebbe avvantaggiarsi di quello che hai scoperto.”

“E come?”

“Questo devi scoprirlo da solo.”

John ci pensò lungo tutto il tragitto verso casa e alla fine ebbe un’idea.

Tornò a casa, trovò Sherlock seduto in poltrona con le mani congiunte sotto al mento; non riuscì nemmeno a salutarlo, perché Sherlock parlò per primo.

“Hai trovato la mia lista.”

“Sì. Non stavo spiando, cercavo solo dei calzini puliti.”

“Lo so. Hai parlato della lista con Ella” proseguì Sherlock, implacabile.

“Sì.”

“Ti sei arrabbiato.”

“Lo ero - sospirò John - perché a quanto pare sono veramente un idiota.”

“Vuoi lasciarmi?” sussurrò Sherlock, e John sentì chiaramente il panico vibrare nella sua voce.

“Cosa? No, NO!”

Lo raggiunse e si inginocchiò davanti a lui.

“Lo capirei. Le persone normali non sono così…”

“Vaffanculo alle persone normali - ribatté John con veemenza - Io sono innamorato di te. E sai una cosa? Sono io a pensare che avresti dei buoni motivi per lasciare uno stronzo isterico come me, che si incazza senza pensare.”

“Non voglio lasciarti.”

John gli prese le mani tra le sue e le strinse forte.

“Bene, molto bene” rispose, sorridendo.

“Imparerò a dimostrarti che ti amo” giurò Sherlock.

“Mentre tornavo a casa, dopo la seduta con Ella, pensavo che siamo in una relazione, e se hai dei dubbi o delle domande, dobbiamo affrontarli insieme, non devi fare tutto da solo.”

“Imparerò anche questo.”

“Cosa ne dici se, invece di fare una lista, ti mostrassi come dimostrare affetto?”

Sherlock si sporse e appoggiò la fronte su quella di John.

“Sì” sussurrò.

“Vieni qui.”

John sciolse le loro mani intrecciate e aprì le braccia; Sherlock scivolò giù dalla poltrona e si accoccolò in mezzo alle sue gambe, curvando la schiena per eliminare la differenza di altezza tra loro, ed appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

Una mano di John salì ad accarezzargli i capelli, l’altra la schiena, muovendosi adagio per sciogliere la tensione che sentiva vibrare nei muscoli di Sherlock.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e per un po’ non si mosse, come ipnotizzato dai gesti calmi e rilassati di John, poi portò le braccia sulla schiena e lo abbracciò.

“Ecco, così va bene” lo incoraggiò John.

“Lo so che la lista non è normale, ma io davvero non so… - Sherlock sospirò frustrato e poi proseguì - non riesco a capire se ciò che faccio è abbastanza per dimostrarti quanto conti per me, non capisco nemmeno quando e quanto posso toccarti senza che la cosa diventi imbarazzante o inopportuna.”

“Non c’è una regola da rispettare, puoi farlo quando ne hai voglia, io non ho nulla in contrario.”

“Ma io ho sempre voglia di toccarti.”

John seppellì il viso nei suoi ricci scuri, sorridendo, poi baciò lo scalpo.

“Non credo che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto qualcosa di così romantico.”

John spostò la mano dai capelli al viso di Sherlock e gli accarezzò una guancia col dorso delle dita.

“Questo possiamo farlo quando vogliamo, specie quando siamo qui da soli. Non fraintendermi, non è che mi vergogno di quello che c’è tra noi, né voglio nascondermi, ma è qualcosa che riguarda solo noi due.”

“È intimo” elaborò Sherlock, archiviando l’informazione nel suo Palazzo mentale.

“Esatto.”

Imitandolo, anche Sherlock portò le mani sul suo viso; coi pollici accarezzò gli zigomi, il profilo del naso e l’arcata sopraccigliare.

Era strano, ma non spiacevole.

“A cosa stai pensando?”

Sherlock aprì la bocca, ma poi la richiuse di scatto e si strinse nelle spalle, come se si vergognasse dei suoi pensieri.

“Ti prego” insisté John.

“Hai una bella struttura ossea, sei simmetrico e proporzionato. Pensi che io sia strano, vero?”

John sorrise dolcemente. “Perché mai dovrei? Mi hai appena detto che sono bello.”

“L’ho fatto?”

“A tuo modo.”

“Ma il mio modo non è normale.”

Sembrava davvero ossessionato da quella storia della normalità, forse perché si paragonava alla lunga schiera di ragazze che John aveva avuto.

John appoggiò la fronte a quella di Sherlock.

“È normale per me, mi piace” sentenziò, sperando di essere riuscito a convincerlo.

Le ginocchia e le caviglie iniziarono a fargli male per essere rimasto fermo troppo a lungo nella stessa posizione, quindi dovette alzarsi. Poi ebbe un’altra idea e porse la mano a Sherlock, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Andiamo a letto? Non in quel senso - si affrettò ad aggiungere, vedendo i suoi occhi grigi spalancarsi in maniera allarmata - solo per sdraiarci. Le mie giunture mi stanno uccidendo.”

Si tennero per mano lungo il corridoio e si sdraiarono vestiti sopra le coperte, voltati su un fianco, a guardarsi negli occhi.

Questa volta fu Sherlock a prendere l’iniziativa: accarezzò la schiena di John, facendo scorrere la mano lungo la spina dorsale, poi risalì e gli strinse l’avambraccio.

“Stai ancora contemplando la mia struttura ossea?”

“Mh. E vorrei aggiungere uno studio sulla tua massa muscolare. Voglio dire… non è uno studio nel senso di esperimento, ma…”

John gli posò un dito sulle labbra morbide.

“Ssh, ho capito.”

Non avrebbe più commesso l’errore di saltare alle conclusioni, quando si trattava di Sherlock che esprimeva il suo affetto.

Sherlock gli baciò il dito, poi lo attirò a sé, stringendolo in un abbraccio nel quale ogni parte dei loro corpi si adattò a quella dell’altro, in un incastro perfetto: il mento di Sherlock appoggiato sulla testa di John, la fronte di John appoggiata alla base della gola di Sherlock, e le loro gambe intrecciate.

“Mi piace - confessò Sherlock in un sussurro - È un’altra cosa che possiamo fare più spesso quando siamo soli?”

“Lo spero - rispose John chiudendo gli occhi - lo spero davvero.”


	2. Venezia, la luna di miele e tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt di questo mese è "Johnlock on holiday".
> 
> Un anno dopo il loro matrimonio, John programma il viaggio perfetto a Venezia, ma non tutto andrà come vuole.

Doveva essere una sorpresa, un regalo per festeggiare il compleanno di Sherlock e il loro primo anniversario, perché le due date sono vicine, perché quando si sono sposati non hanno avuto la loro luna di miele ma sono stati spediti da Mycroft negli Stati Uniti per una questione di sicurezza nazionale, e perché John non riesce a concepire che Sherlock faccia passare ogni anno la data del suo compleanno come se fosse un giorno qualunque.

Non importa che Sherlock Holmes abbia sempre fatto così, John vuole che le cose siano diverse per Sherlock Watson-Holmes, perché, in fondo, è un incorreggibile romantico.

Quindi programma il viaggio in tutta segretezza dal computer del suo ufficio, chiede in anticipo i giorni di ferie, prega Lestrade di non passare casi a Sherlock a meno che Jack lo Squartatore non sia di nuovo in città, organizza gli spostamenti e prenota un albergo nella città più romantica della terra: Venezia.

È tutto perfetto.

Solo che non ha fatto i conti con Sherlock, l’Italia e una pessima congiunzione astrale.

 

Sherlock capisce cosa John ha in mente dopo 37 ore e 16 minuti (sta migliorando a tenergli dei segreti. Lievemente) e si lascia sfuggire un gemito disperato.

Non è contrario a festeggiare il loro anniversario e apprezza il pensiero di John, ma è l’idea di un viaggio a infastidirlo: non c’è necessità di spostarsi di 1.550 chilometri per trascorrere del tempo insieme, lo fanno già lì a casa, e la luna di miele mancata è stata ampiamente recuperata nel corso dell’anno; inoltre, spostarsi da Baker Street, interromperebbe una routine quotidiana alla quale Sherlock è molto affezionato.

La mattina si alza presto, prima di John, e si mette subito al lavoro su qualche esperimento, seduto al tavolo della cucina, dal lato vicino al lavandino, così ha modo di osservare lo spettacolo di John che si alza, ancora assonnato, lo saluta con uno sbadiglio (adorabile), gli passa una mano tra i capelli e lo bacia sul collo. Poi, se il giorno prima hanno seguito un’indagine e John è particolarmente stanco, si siede di davanti a Sherlock con la sua tazza di tè e lo esorta a mangiare qualcosa; se invece non lo è, si china su di lui e gli sussurra all’orecchio: “Hai già fatto la doccia?”

No, ovviamente Sherlock non l’ha fatta, aspetta appositamente quella domanda, in seguito alla quale finiscono per chiudersi in bagno molto più a lungo del necessario, e poi scendono da Speedy per un brunch veloce.

La sera, quando John rientra dal lavoro, se Sherlock sta riflettendo su qualcosa sdraiato sul divano, John gli solleva la testa, la riappoggia sulle sue gambe e poi gli accarezza distrattamente i capelli mentre guarda qualche insulso programma in tv, mentre se è molto stanco, è Sherlock che lo fa sdraiare sulle sue gambe, mentre lui fa ricerche sul cellulare.

E quando Lestrade si presenta disperato alla loro porta, con un caso che non riesce a risolvere, Sherlock può mostrare tutte le sue abilità deduttive e John lo guarda ammirato, con quello sguardo che riserva solo a lui, e sussurra: “brillante”, “fantastico”, “incredibile” tutto il tempo.

In vacanza non avrebbero modo di portare avanti quelle abitudini consolidate e sicuramente trascorrerebbero le loro giornate in mezzo a una massa di turisti a visitare chiese e musei.

Inizialmente Sherlock spera che John capisca da solo quanto è pessima la sua idea, ma senza successo.

Così gli dimostra che, se vuole una luna di miele, non hanno bisogno di spostarsi dalla loro camera, possono fare lì tutto il sesso che vogliono, anche due volte al giorno, ma siccome nemmeno con quello John capisce (anche se il tentativo si dimostra assai gratificante per entrambi), non gli resta che parlargli apertamente.

 

John esce dal bagno e trova Sherlock seduto a gambe incrociate seduto sul letto.

“Non stavi mandando una mail a Molly per quei tessuti necrotici da esaminare?”

Sherlock agita una mano nell’aria.

“Può aspettare; ora devo parlarti di una cosa importante.”

“Ti ascolto” risponde John, sedendosi di fianco a lui.

“Non è davvero necessario andare in vacanza.”

Il viso di John si contrae in una smorfia strana che persino Sherlock fatica a decifrare: c’è delusione (non si aspettava di venire scoperto… sul serio, John?), rassegnazione (ora realizza che non poteva che scoprirlo) e confusione (non comprende il perché della sua affermazione).

“Sherlock, ne parli come se fosse un dovere di qualche tipo, quando invece è un viaggio di piacere.”

Una parte di John sapeva benissimo che Sherlock lo avrebbe scoperto, ma si aspettava una reazione più entusiasta da parte sua.

“Dettagli, la sostanza non cambia: per andare in vacanza dovremmo muoverci da casa.”

“E qual è il problema?”

“Non mi va.”

“Sherlock, una volta sei andato a Minsk solo per valutare se accettare o meno un caso!”

“Sì, ma…”

“Stai dicendo che stare con me vale meno di un caso di un caso non accettato?” domanda John, che si sta già arrabbiando.

“No, nulla del genere! Ma per stare con te ho solo bisogno di te, non mi serve attraversare mezzo continente e stare in un hotel di lusso.”

È dolce da parte di Sherlock pensarla così, al punto che John resta senza parole.

“Possiamo trascorrere la vacanza qui a casa: ti prometto che non prenderò alcun caso, nemmeno se fosse un 9.”

Una settimana della loro routine sarebbe la vacanza perfetta per Sherlock, ma John non è della stessa opinione.

“Questo non ci metterebbe al riparo da imprevisti, come una visita a sorpresa di tuo fratello o dei tuoi genitori, o la signora Hudson che ha bisogno di un nuovo mufficida artigianale per il 221C. E poi quasi tutte le coppie festeggiano l’anniversario con un viaggio e vorrei fosse così anche per la coppia Watson-Holmes.”

Avere un marito ex soldato ha molti vantaggi, dentro e fuori la camera da letto, ma anche alcune pecche, tra cui il fatto che John si ostini a seguire le regole, anche quando non serve.

Cosmopolitan dice che per l’anniversario nulla è meglio di un viaggio?

Allora John Watson-Holmes organizzerà un viaggio.

Sherlock sa che insistendo e portando argomenti logici, alla fine la spunterebbe, ma sa anche che John si è davvero impegnato a organizzare quella vacanza.

“Va bene” concede infine.

“Davvero? - domanda John, lievemente sorpreso: credeva avrebbe dovuto insistere di più per convincerlo - Non proverai a boicottarmi in qualche modo?”

L’espressione oltraggiata che assume Sherlock è così buffa che John lo colpisce con il cuscino.

 

L’aspetto più tragicomico della vicenda è che Sherlock non deve fare nulla per boicottare il viaggio.

 

Sherlock e John atterrano all’aeroporto di Orio al Serio perché John, pur prenotando con largo anticipo, non ha trovato un volo diretto Londra-Venezia e quindi devono fare scalo.

Poco male, secondo il dottore: in fondo si tratta solo di aspettare un paio d’ore il volo successivo.

Mentre Sherlock si siede e continua a leggere la rivista scientifica che l’ha tenuto buono per tutto il viaggio, John si mette diligentemente in fila davanti al nastro trasportatore dei bagagli, sorride al passaggio di un paio di trolley rosa, e aspetta.

Aspetta.

Aspetta ancora.

Aspetta finché tutti i passeggeri del loro volo non hanno ritirato le valigie e lui si ritrova solo come un coglione davanti al nastro che gira a vuoto, e a quel punto si volta verso Sherlock.

“Credo che abbiamo un problema.”

Sherlock alza gli occhi dall’articolo sulla paramnesia reduplicativa e guarda suo marito, privo di bagagli.

“Ah.”

“Magari sono solo caduti mentre li scaricavano dall’aereo. Vieni, andiamo a chiedere agli oggetti smarriti.”

Certamente non il modo migliore per iniziare la loro vacanza.

La signorina che ascolta il resoconto di John è cordiale, professionale e assolutamente impassibile, come se ascoltasse storie del genere tutti i giorni, il che non è molto rassicurante.

Compie qualche ricerca sul computer e poi si rivolge a John in un inglese fortemente accentato.

“Posso solo dirvi che i vostri bagagli non sono qui: è probabile che siano in volo per Bergen o Baghdad.”

La bocca di John si apre in una perfetta ‘o’ di sbigottimento.

“E perché mai?”

“I tre aeroporti hanno sigle simili” risponde lei, stringendosi nelle spalle, come se fosse una cosa perfettamente accettabile.

Questo significa che, arrivati a Venezia, potranno contare solo sul kit di benvenuto dell’albergo, e poi dovranno comprare qualche indumento di ricambio. John occhieggia Sherlock, in piedi dietro di lui: quella situazione non gli farà piacere, ma per il momento sembra sopportare con stoicismo. Per fortuna hanno tenuto entrambi i portatili e gli oggetti di valore nel bagaglio a mano.

“Senta, possiamo compilare in fretta il modulo per il reclamo? Sa, dobbiamo prendere una  coincidenza” spiega John, mostrandole i biglietti.

La donna li guarda brevemente e sorride, sempre in maniera molto professionale, porgendogli il modulo da compilare.

“Di questo non deve preoccuparsi.”

“Perché, l’aereo ci aspetterà?”

“No, l’aereo è stato cancellato” ribatte lei, impassibile.

“Cosa?”

“Tutti i voli da e per l’aeroporto Marco Polo sono cancellati per uno sciopero locale dei controllori del traffico aereo” risponde, calma come l’insegnante di un corso di meditazione zen.

“Come è possibile? - sbotta John. Più la ragazza è calma, più lui sente salire l’isteria - Ho controllato ieri sera e non c’erano notizie di uno sciopero.”

“È stato indetto stamattina.”

“E quanto durerà?”

“24 ore. Forse di più.”

Un brivido di terrore corre lungo la schiena di John: è impossibile trattenere Sherlock in un aeroporto per una giornata intera senza nulla da fare, impazzirà e farà impazzire tutti prima di mezzogiorno.

“È ridicolo - sbotta Sherlock - vieni John, noleggiamo un’auto.”

Sherlock si trattiene dal controbattere che aveva ragione lui ed era meglio restare a casa per la vacanza, perché né la perdita dei bagagli né lo sciopero sono colpa sua, ma questo non vuol dire che non sia profondamente irritato.

Mentre cammina a passo spedito verso l’autonoleggio dell’aeroporto e John trotta al suo fianco, suo marito continua a lanciargli occhiate nervose.

“Non darò di matto, tranquillo: non voglio passare la notte in una prigione di Bergamo.”

“Non è per questo - protesta John - è per l’auto. Sei sicuro?”

“Abbiamo entrambi la patente, perché fai questa domanda?”

“Perché qui guidano dal lato sbagliato della strada” borbotta John, e Sherlock ridacchia.

“Non farti sentire: secondo la gente del continente, è il contrario.”

La risata di suo marito dissipa l’irritazione che John sta provando per come è iniziato il viaggio: non gli sorride l’idea di viaggiare in auto per più di due ore, ma ha letto che la campagna del nord Italia è molto suggestiva, sarà l’occasione per vedere qualche bel panorama.

Oppure no.

Quando raggiungono il cortile dell’autonoleggio dove si trova la loro auto, i due si trovano davanti a un muro bianco, umido e lattiginoso, e a un freddo sferzante che penetra fin sotto i pesanti cappotti invernali.

“Che cazzo è questa?”

“Nebbia. Fatta da un londinese è una domanda ridicola.”

“Questa non è semplice nebbia - protesta John, indicando la cortina bianca, così densa che sembra di poterla toccare - è quella di The Mist.”

Sherlock lo guarda senza capire e John sospira: considera il non essere riuscito a far appassionare il marito ai romanzi di Stephen King uno dei grandi fallimenti della sua vita. E comunque, chiunque faccia battute sulla nebbia di Londra, dovrebbe mangiarsi la lingua e vedere questa.

“Se ti crea così tanti problemi, guido io” afferma Sherlock, facendo ciondolare le chiavi tra le dita.

Punto sul vivo, John le afferra e si siede al volante.

“Andiamo, che siamo già in ritardo.”

Tuttavia si pente in fretta della sua spacconata, perché non c’è solo la nebbia a cui fare attenzione, ci sono anche migliaia di italiani che guidano spericolatamente, come se non ci fosse alcun problema di visibilità.

John ha percorso solo pochi metri dall’uscita dell’aeroporto e sta avvicinandosi lentamente a una rotonda, quando un taxi strombazza furiosamente dietro di lui e lo supera salendo sul marciapiede. Quando le due auto sono affiancate, il tassista abbassa il finestrino e gli urla qualcosa che John non comprende, ma che di sicuro non sono complimenti.

“Pota! Dèsdet fò, daiii, che l’vé sà matina!” [1]

Poco più avanti, altre auto si stanno immettendo da una strada secondaria alla loro destra, e dovrebbero dargli la precedenza, invece passano senza alcun problema.

Non volendo causare alcun incidente, John rallenta, ma questo provoca la reazione scomposta degli automobilisti che sono incolonnati dietro di loro, che iniziano a lampeggiare i fari e suonare rabbiosamente il claxon.

È un fottuto incubo: nemmeno guidare un carro armato nel deserto iracheno era una tale fonte di stress.

“Non stai affrontando la strada con il giusto spirito - osserva Sherlock - Conosci l’adagio che recita ‘quando sei a Roma, fai come i romani’?”

Detto questo abbassa il finestrino, inizia a gesticolare e a lanciare improperi, ovviamente in un italiano perfetto, agli automobilisti che non gli stanno dando la precedenza e le auto, come per magia, rallentano per farli passare.

“Questa rientra di diritto nell’elenco delle cose più ridicole che tu abbia mai fatto” ridacchia John.

“Ho solo parlato un linguaggio che possono comprendere.”

Finalmente imboccano l’autostrada, ma poco dopo la lunga colonna di auto davanti a loro rallenta sino a fermarsi del tutto.

Il navigatore satellitare non si aggiorna immediatamente per segnalare problemi e l’unica radio che dà informazioni sul traffico, trasmette un breve bollettino in lingua inglese solo ogni ora, limitandosi a comunicare se c’è un cantiere aperto o un incidente, ma senza fornire alcun percorso alternativo.

Dopo un’ora il traffico, così come si era creato, si sblocca, senza alcuna ragione apparente, e ricomincia a scorrere più velocemente.

Mentre stanno per arrivare a una stazione di servizio, John gli domanda se voglia un caffè o abbia bisogno del bagno, ma Sherlock, di nuovo impegnato a leggere la sua rivista scientifica, scuote la testa.

Non passa nemmeno mezz’ora che le auto rallentano e si fermano di nuovo e presto Sherlock inizia a dare evidenti segni di nervosismo: sbuffa, si agita sul sedile, si slaccia la cintura di sicurezza (che John gli fa prontamente riallacciare, _adesso, Sherlock!_ ), tamburella con le dita sulle ginocchia, e finisce per innervosire anche John.

“Sherlock, per favore, so che ti stai annoiando, ma non posso farci niente se siamo fermi.”

“Non è per questo” borbotta.

“E allora cosa c’è?”

“Devo andare in bagno.”

“Te l’ho chiesto venti minuti fa, quando siamo passati davanti alla stazione di servizio, e mi hai detto di no.”

“Be’, ora devo andarci.”

Le auto incolonnate non accennano a muoversi e la stazione di servizio successiva è ben lontana.

“Trattienila.”

“Mi piacciono molte cose, John, ma i watersport non rientrano tra queste.”

“Non so cosa dirti, non percorrerò la corsia d’emergenza solo per farti andare in bagno.”

“Ma questa è un’emergenza!”

“No.”

“E va bene, non mi lasci altra scelta.”

“Cos…? No! Torna in auto!”

John cerca di afferrarlo per la manica del cappotto, ma Sherlock è più veloce, scende dall’auto e scompare nella nebbia in un fossato a lato dell’autostrada. Una delle poche ragioni per ringraziare quel tempo infame.

“Io non ti conosco” borbotta comunque il dottore, appoggiando la testa sul volante, pensando alla quantità di legge e norme del comune senso del pudore che Sherlock sta infrangendo.

Sherlock rientra in auto dopo pochi minuti, visibilmente più rilassato.

“Comunque ci fermiamo lo stesso alla prossima stazione, così ti lavi le mani.”

“Sei inutilmente ossessionato con l’igiene, dottore” sospira Sherlock, scuotendo la testa, e poi intrattiene John per quasi un’ora illustrando dettagliatamente quanti germi si raccolgono ogni giorno sulle mani toccando oggetti di uso comune: i sostegni in metropolitana, i soldi, il volante e i sedili di un’auto presa a noleggio…

“Basta, ho capito!”

Sono ancora in auto dopo tre ore, mentre avrebbero già dovuto trovarsi a Venezia, quindi un esasperatissimo John, decide di far cercare al navigatore satellitare un percorso alternativo che sia più scorrevole.

Non ha però considerato che in aperta campagna la nebbia è ancora più fitta e che, nonostante questo, gli abitanti della zona portano avanti gli impegni quotidiani come se nulla fosse. Eccoli dunque incolonnati per quasi mezz’ora dietro ad un trattore che trasporta enormi balle di fieno (e no, nonostante l’insistenza di Sherlock, John si rifiuta di superarlo col rischio di finire in un canale d’irrigazione), un gregge di pecore che attraversa la strada in tutta lentezza, ed un gruppo di figure alte e slanciate che si intravedono nella densa foschia e che John in un istante scambia per alieni, prima di avvicinarsi a sufficienza e scoprire che sono un gruppo di ciclisti che occupa l’intera larghezza della corsia, incuranti del freddo, delle norme sulla circolazione stradale e del buonsenso, visto che non indossano alcun abbigliamento catarifrangente, né accennano a spostarsi.

Infine, dopo aver girato tre parcheggi sulla terraferma prima di trovare un posto libero, e uno sgradevole viaggio su un vaporetto stracolmo di gente, finalmente arrivano in albergo, ma a quel punto John è quasi pentito di non aver seguito il consiglio di Sherlock di rimanere a casa.

Si butta a faccia in giù sul letto e ringhia tutta la sua irritazione, ma dopo un po’ Sherlock lo scuote per una spalla.

“Fatti una doccia, dopo ti sentirai meglio. Nel frattempo io ordino la cena.”

“E dovremmo anche andare a comprarci qualche vestito.”

“Domani: è tardi ormai, i negozi sono tutti chiusi.”

Sherlock ha ragione, l’acqua calda fa scivolare via quasi tutta la stanchezza che John ha accumulato; una volta finito, si avvolge nel morbido accappatoio bianco ed esce.

“Il bagno è lib…”

John si blocca alla vista di suo marito che sta versando la cena nei piatti, completamente nudo.

“Sei impazzito? Perché sei nudo?” sbraita John, mentre corre a chiudere le tende, di cui Sherlock si completamente disinteressato: i canali di Venezia sono stretti e non è improbabile che qualcuno, nel palazzo di fronte, si sia goduto un inatteso spettacolo.

“Indosso gli stessi abiti da stamattina, mi sentivo sporco.”

“Non dirmi che hai aperto così anche al cameriere che ha portato la cena in camera.”

“No, indossavo ancora gli slip… forse.”

Se c’è una cosa che manda in bestia in John, sono gli sconosciuti che posano gli occhi su suo marito e ne fanno oggetto di fantasie. Certo che anche Sherlock che si mette svergognatamente a nudo senza alcun pudore...

“Tu…”

John lo raggiunge in due passi con le mani piantate sui fianchi, lo spinge e lo butta sul letto, dove Sherlock atterra a gambe aperte, poi porta le braccia sopra la testa e si morde le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere.

“Scherzavo: ero vestito.”

“Idiota!” ringhia John, sciogliendo il nodo della cintura dell’accappatoio e lanciandolo alle sue spalle.

Sherlock sa quanto John sia geloso, e ogni tanto si diverte a stuzzicare quel lato aggressivo e possessivo di lui: è come giocare col fuoco, ne  consapevole, ma non teme qualche bruciatura.

“È stato un colpo basso - soffia John sulle sue labbra - Sono costretto a punirti.”

“Sì” risponde Sherlock, trascinandolo su di sé.

 

Il mattino seguente John si alza presto, mentre Sherlock è ancora addormentato come un sasso (cosa che fa un gran bene al suo ego) e compra alcuni vestiti, solo un po’ di biancheria, un paio di jeans e due camicie a testa, giusto per gestire l’emergenza di essere senza bagagli.

Quando rientra in camera, Sherlock è sotto la doccia e la colazione è già in tavola.

Esce dal bagno in una nuvola di vapore e guarda con disappunto la busta dei vestiti.

“Pensavo che avessimo deciso di trascorrere nudi la nostra vacanza.”

John sputa il caffè nella tazzina e tossisce.

“Non abbiamo deciso nulla del genere: non possiamo andare in giro nudi!”

“Ma dobbiamo proprio lasciare la stanza?”

“Sì, ci sono molte cose che dobbiamo vedere” afferma John, agitando un opuscolo turistico.

Esattamente ciò che temeva Sherlock: la componente sessuale della loro luna di miele dimenticata in favore di una chiesa che puzza di muffa e alghe.

“Ho prenotato una visita al museo del vetro di Murano per metà mattina, quindi sbrigati a far colazione” prosegue John.

Il coltello di Sherlock che sta imburrando la fetta di pane si ferma.

“Ah… allora c’è qualcosa che dovresti sapere. In passato ti ho raccontato che, mentre smantellavo l’organizzazione criminale di Moriarty sono stato per un periodo a Venezia.”

“Sì, ricordo. Quindi?”

“Stavo inseguendo alcuni uomini di Moriarty, siamo finiti in quel museo e… per farla breve, ne sono stato bandito a vita.”

John scoppia a ridere gettando la testa all’indietro.

“Buona questa, ma non funziona. E poi sono sicuro che il museo ti piacerà, è interessante.”

“Non è una bugia!” protesta Sherlock, ma John non gli crede e si alza da tavola scompigliandogli i capelli.

Sherlock sospira irritato: a quanto pare San Tommaso deve essere convinto con i fatti, così finisce di mangiare, si veste e segue diligentemente John al museo.

Entrano spingendo il pesante portone scuro… ed escono dopo meno di due minuti.

John si sta tenendo la base del naso tra le dita e Sherlock lo guarda con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche del cappotto, impassibile.

“Te l’avevo detto.”

“Sherlock, hanno la tua foto segnaletica in biglietteria.”

“Sì, ecco… l’inseguimento andò meno liscio del previsto.”

“Fantastico. Ci sono altri luoghi di Venezia che ti è proibito visitare?”

“Palazzo Ducale: una coda dell’inseguimento degli uomini di Moriarty. La chiesa di San Marco: ci andai per ascoltare un concerto di Mendelssohn e criticai il direttore d’orchestra perché era un idiota.”

“E tu hai dovuto dirglielo” mormora John aria sconsolata, stringendosi ancora la base del naso.

“Ovviamente. Oh, anche il Caffè Florian: contestai il titolare che affermava che il suo è il miglior caffè di Venezia. Non la prese troppo bene.”

“Mi domando come mai.”

Naturalmente erano tutti posti che John voleva visitare e che adesso deve depennare dalla sua lista, perché apparentemente suo marito è una specie di pericolo pubblico ambulante. Occhieggia il canale davanti a loro, abbastanza irritato da meditare di far fare un tuffo fuori stagione a Sherlock.

“Non pensarci nemmeno! - grida Sherlock, spaventato, facendo un passo indietro - Dove credi che finiscano le acque reflue di una città priva di sistema fognario?”

John aggrotta la fronte, inorridito.

“Mio dio, non ci avevo mai pensato.”

“Esatto, quindi trova un altro modo per scaricare la frustrazione. E poi non è colpa mia se gli uomini che stavo inseguendo hanno deciso di entrare armi in pugno in un museo pieno di vetro!” brontola.

“D’accordo, d’accordo - John alza le mani - Pensi che possiamo farci almeno una foto davanti al Ponte dei Sospiri, o i Carabinieri ti arresteranno appena metti piede in piazza?”

“No, quello possiamo farlo.”

Sherlock si astiene dal commentare che è sbagliato per una coppia innamorata fare una foto lì davanti, perché quei sospiri nulla hanno a che fare con l’amore, visto che quel ponte portava alle prigioni, perché sa che dopo aver rovinato (seppure inavvertitamente) i piani di John per la giornata, deve sopportare stoicamente.

Ma, mentre sono in coda al freddo, è John a rendersi conto che quel posto non fa per loro, che tutte le coppie che si scattano una foto lì si assomigliano, come tutti uguali sono i negozietti attorno a loro che vendono gondole fatte di conchiglie e cornici di plastica, e che non c’è niente di speciale  in una cosa che fanno tutti.

Però loro non sono una coppia convenzionale e John non vuole che lo siano, quindi prende Sherlock per mano e lo trascina in disparte.

“John, cosa fai? Così perdiamo il posto in coda.”

“Hai detto che sei già stato a Venezia. Scommetto che conosci i posti più nascosti della città: ti va di mostrarmeli?”

Sherlock sorride, lo bacia sulla fronte, lo trascina attraverso le calli, via via sempre meno affollate, e lo conduce nel ghetto ebraico, spiegandogli che è il ghetto più antico del mondo e illustrandogli la storia dei diversi palazzi. A pranzo si fermano in un vero ristorante kosher, e al pomeriggio Sherlock lo porta sull’isola di San Michele, dove si trova un antico cimitero.

È qualcosa che molti considererebbero macabro, ma per John è un piacere vedere Sherlock passare davanti alle tombe di personaggi famosi come i poeti Ezra Pound and Iosif Brodskij parlare delle loro vite e spiegargli perché siano sepolti lì, e quando si fermano davanti alla tomba di Stravinskij, Sherlock accenna a canticchiare L’uccello di fuoco.

 

Il giorno dopo, Sherlock lo porta ancora a visitare alcuni luoghi poco frequentati dai turisti, ma molto suggestivi, come il Sestiere Castello, il nucleo più antico di Venezia, ma mentre stanno tornando a piedi verso il loro albergo, Sherlock guarda la vetrina di un negozio di abiti eleganti, poi i jeans economici che indossa, e sospira pesantemente.

Non ci credo - sbotta John - Non puoi stare un paio di giorni senza indossare un completo? Quanto sei snob…”

“Ma sono così belli” si lamenta Sherlock.

“E anche così cari!” ribatte John, convertendo rapidamente i cartellini dei prezzi da euro in sterline. Sul serio? Sono intessuti a mano dalle fate?

Non è solo l’abbigliamento sciatto a deprimere Sherlock. La sera prima John era stanchissimo e si è addormentato appena appoggiata la testa sul cuscino e si sta facendo distrarre ancora dalle bellezze della città, dimenticando i suoi doveri coniugali, e quella è una battaglia che Sherlock non ha alcuna intenzione di perdere: è arrivato il momento di riportare l’attenzione di John su ciò che conta davvero, e lui sa esattamente come fare.

“Diamo solo un’occhiata” esclama Sherlock, prendendo John per un gomito, e l’ex soldato sa già che l’occhiata si trasformerà in un acquisto sicuro, perché Sherlock non sa dire di no a un completo elegante e lui non sa dire di no a Sherlock.

Suo marito in un negozio di abbigliamento è come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle, e John deve trascinarlo via a forza da un completo color avorio che costa quanto un appartamento con vista su Buckingham Palace, e da una giacca color salmone che viene venduta in abbinamento a un agnellino di peluche, perché, davvero, c’è un limite all’essere modaioli.

Ma quando Sherlock prova un completo color petrolio (dark teal) che sembra essere stato cucito sul suo corpo e una camicia di seta grigio perla appena troppo stretta, aperta fin quasi sul petto, resta a guardarlo a bocca aperta: non si abituerà mai a quanto Sherlock possa essere smaccatamente e vergognosamente bello e desiderabile, con la sua postura elegante eppure naturale, che manderebbe sul lettino dello psicologo un modello di professione.

“Questo” gracchia John con un filo di voce.

“Lo sospettavo. Lo compro” dice alla commessa.

“Molto bene, allora può cambiarsi...” suggerisce la donna, indicandogli il camerino.

Sherlock si volta di profilo e si guarda allo specchio, accarezzandosi la giacca, e John si passa una mano sulle labbra: se solo fossero nella loro stanza in albergo...

“No, lo tengo addosso. I miei altri vestiti li può bruciare” risponde Sherlock, rivolto alla commessa.

“No - interviene John - glieli metta in un sacchetto.”

“Uh… va bene” mormora la commessa, un po’ stranita da quella richiesta, e mentre si allontana a recuperare una busta, John allunga una leggera sculacciata a Sherlock.

“Dannato narciso, vuoi torturarmi col tuo completo nuovo finché non torniamo in albergo.”

“Pensi davvero questo di me?” domanda Sherlock con finta innocenza - Non è vero. Ma adesso scegliamo qualcosa per te.”

“Sherlock, non serve…” tenta di protestare, ma Sherlock non lo ascolta, e così John si ritrova davanti allo specchio con indosso un abito tre pezzi grigio chiaro, la cui giacca ha una eccentrica fodera color porpora, abbinato a una camicia bianco ghiaccio e a una cravatta porpora anch’essa. È un uomo dai gusti semplici e non ama eccessivamente vestirsi elegante, ma deve ammettere che quei colori e quel taglio di giacca gli stanno proprio bene.

E anche Sherlock approva, a giudicare dal colore che gli è salito alle guance e allo sguardo quasi febbrile.

John sta per guardare il cartellino del prezzo, ma Sherlock lo ferma, porgendo la sua carta di credito alla commessa.

“Compriamo anche questo.”

“Sherlock, no…”

“Tu hai pensato al viaggio, perché io non posso fare un regalo a mio marito?”

“E va bene, anche se non so quante volte avrò occasione di indossare un completo così elegante.”

“Oh, molto più spesso di quanto immagini.”

John aggrotta la fronte. “Cosa vuoi dire?”

Sherlock lo spinge bruscamente dentro al camerino e il cervello di John impiega un secondo di troppo a realizzare cosa vuol fare.

“Visto che non sono così crudele? Non ti faccio aspettare finché non torniamo in albergo.”

“Fermo! Sei impazzito? Siamo in un neg… mmph...”

Sherlock lo assale con un bacio quasi feroce e lo palpa voluttosamente; John cerca di schiaffeggiargli via le mani, ma Sherlock sembra una piovra gigante, o un mago dotato di dieci braccia, perché riesce a toccarlo praticamente ovunque e John impiega molto meno a cedere di quanto il pudore imporrebbe.

“Ti prego, ci sentiranno!”

L’idea di pomiciare in un camerino, separato dal resto del negozio da una sottile porta di compensato lo terrorizza.

“Allora non urlare.”

“Si può sapere cosa ti prende?”

Sherlock lo bacia sul collo, risale fino all’orecchio, mordendogli il lobo, e poi sussurra: “Mi vien voglia di mangiarti con questo completo, sei meraviglioso.”

“Sher… oooh…” Le ultime resistenze di John cadono quando la lingua di Sherlock si insinua nel suo orecchio e un ginocchio si fa spazio tra le sue gambe.

“Lasciamelo fare, John.”

Sherlock lo volta verso lo specchio del camerino e gli abbassa la zip dei pantaloni.

John non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal vetro, dagli occhi famelici di suo marito e dalle sue mani agili che lo accarezzano sopra la biancheria intima, dove è già presente una macchia scura.

“Siamo impazienti, mh?”

La voce di Sherlock, bassa e sensuale, non lo aiuta certo a mantenere il controllo e presto il respiro di John si fa rapido e pesante.

“Ti odio.”

“Non credo proprio” replica Sherlock con un sorriso sornione, baciandogli una tempia, mentre lo guarda negli occhi nello specchio.

John gli ha insegnato tutto ciò che sa sul sesso ed è quasi sempre lui a condurre il gioco, ma Sherlock sa che esercita un fascino irresistibile su di lui e gli piace usarlo nei momenti più impensati, e sorprenderlo.

Quando Sherlock gli abbassa i boxer, il pene di John è già eretto, gocciola e reclama attenzione.

Sherlock si lecca il palmo della mano con studiata lentezza e poi lo stringe in una presa salda, che fa perdere a John quel poco autocontrollo che ha ancora. Si spinge nel pugno chiuso di Sherlock, mentre guarda allo specchio il suo cazzo apparire e scomparire tra le sue dita.

Sherlock stuzzica il glande e poi gli solleva appena l’orlo della camicia e del gilet per giocare con i suoi peli pubici, e c’è qualcosa di deliziosamente osceno nel fatto che sia completamente vestito e l’unica parte esposta di lui sia quella più intima.

“Allentati la cravatta” lo istruisce Sherlock, e poi lo assale con un succhiotto sul collo, appena sotto il colletto della camicia.

La mente di John è avvolta in una nebbia erotica, amplificata dalla vista di ciò che Sherlock sta facendo.

“Toccati anche tu” suggerisce la voce di suo marito; una mano di John si unisce a quella di Sherlock, stretta attorno alla sua asta, mentre l’altra massaggia ritmicamente i testicoli.

“Guardaci, John.”

John si lecca le labbra, gli occhi che saettano tra il suo viso deformato dall’estasi, quello rapace di Sherlock, e la sua erezione dura come pietra.

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock lo masturba sempre più velocemente, gli morsica il collo e John viene serrando forte le labbra per non gridare quando viene, schizzando sullo specchio, e poi si abbandona contro il petto di Sherlock, le gambe che lo reggono appena.

Sherlock gli ruba un ultimo bacio, umido e sensuale, poi gli riabbottona i pantaloni, recupera i suoi vestiti dall’appendiabiti e gli porge il giaccone.

“Spero ti siano rimaste abbastanza energie per correre, la commessa sta tornando.”

“Merda, merda, merda!” impreca John, cercando di sistemarsi alla meno peggio. Si sente avvampare di vergogna a uscire dal camerino, pensando a ciò che hanno appena fatto.

“Sii naturale” mormora Sherlock, che ha l’aria perfettamente innocente, e John non può fare a meno di maledirlo un pochino, perché a lui un briciolo di pudore è rimasto e non riuscirà mai ad avere la sua stessa faccia da poker.

Escono dal camerino, davanti al quale la commessa sta aspettando con la carta di credito di Sherlock in mano e uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Ah, grazie” esclama Sherlock con un sorriso, sfilandogliela e avviandosi velocemente verso l’uscita.

Insospettita, la donna entra nel camerino e, un attimo più tardi, la sua voce riecheggia nel negozio.

“Che casso xè successo?”

Sherlock e John sono quasi sulla porta, e il detective afferra la mano di suo marito.

“Corri!”

Un addetto alla sicurezza, che sta controllando tra gli scaffali, sentendo la commessa gridare e vedendoli correre, si lancia al loro inseguimento fuori dal negozio e tra le strette calli della città.

John si volta a guardarlo, terrorizzato.

“Perché diavolo ci insegue?”

“Perché è un idiota: crede che abbiamo rubato qualcosa.”

“Be’, di certo io non mi fermo a spiegargli che invece stavamo facendo sesso” risponde John.

La guardia di sicurezza è molto ligia al suo dovere, perché non sembra intenzionata a fermarsi, e questo costringe Sherlock e John a sgusciare tra la folla dei turisti, seminando scompiglio tra negozi di souvenir e bar all’aperto.

Sherlock rimane impigliato nei guinzagli di un uomo che porta a spasso tre cani, mentre John quasi si scontra con un cameriere con un enorme vassoio e il loro inseguitore guadagna terreno.

“Cazzo…” impreca John: già si vede arrestato, sbattuto sulla prima pagina di tutti i giornali italiani e bandito a vita dal Paese, mentre l’eco dello scandalo arriva fino a Londra, vengono additati come la vergogna del Regno e lui finisce licenziato, perché nessuno lo ascolta quando prova a difendersi e dire che lui voleva solo fare una vacanza, non è colpa sua se suo marito lo trova irresistibile in giacca e cravatta e non riesce a trattenersi.

“Di qua!”

Sherlock lo tira per la manica del giaccone, ha un sorriso quasi maniacale sul viso e non sembra condividere i suoi timori; al contrario, ha l’aria di divertirsi un mondo, come quando corrono per le strade di Londra, e la sua euforia finisce per contagiarlo: sono davvero due pazzi fatti l’uno per l’altro.

Sbucano lungo un canale molto stretto, dove due gondole stanno per incrociarsi: ci passano appena.

Sherlock stringe forte la mano di John.

“Tieniti pronto.”

John guarda le due imbarcazioni che si affiancano e sbianca.

“Non puoi pensare di saltare!” gracchia.

“Preferisci spiegare a quell’energumeno cosa stavamo facendo?”

“Al diavolo!”

“Sarà divertente.”

Saltano sulla prima gondola, perfettamente coordinati, da lì si spostano su quella affiancata, ignorando le proteste dei due gondolieri, e poi saltano nuovamente sull’altro lato dello stretto canale, e si dileguano tra la folla.

La guardia di sicurezza pensa di fare altrettanto, ma non appena mette piede sulla prima gondola, il gondoliere lo colpisce in faccia col remo, facendolo cadere in acqua.

“E basta, ostiii! Non è mica il set di 007 qua!”

 

Quando Sherlock e John arrivano in albergo hanno il fiato corto per la corsa e il troppo ridere.

“Matto… sei completamente matto” ansima John, spingendolo contro la porta della loro camera e baciandolo con foga, mentre lo libera dal cappotto.

“Non farmi credere che ti dispiaccia.”

“Non l’ho mai detto.”

Sherlock fa per togliersi la giacca nuova, ma John lo ferma.

“Non sei l’unico a essere irresistibile con un completo addosso” mormora, scivolando in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi e appoggia la testa al legno della porta.

Sherlock 1 - Venezia 0.

 

“Spostati” borbotta John col viso sprofondato nel cuscino e suo marito spalmato sulla schiena.

“Mmh… no” risponde Sherlock, strusciandosi su di lui.

“È il nostro ultimo giorno di vacanza - protesta John - E non abbiamo visto quasi niente.”

“Oh, non saprei - mormora Sherlock, scivolando in mezzo alle sue gambe - La vista da qui è ottima.”

“Non sei ancora stanco?” sospira John.

La bocca di Sherlock risale lungo la sua coscia destra, lento ma inesorabile verso la meta.

“No, ma se tu preferisci riposare…”

“Oh, fa silenzio!” ribatte John allargando le gambe.

Sherlock 2 - Venezia 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Dialetto bergamasco, dovrebbe significare più o meno: "E svegliati, che facciamo mattina qua!"
> 
> Il titolo si ispira a quello del film: "Venezia, la luna e tu".


	3. Uno studio dei bar e degli equivoci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt di questo mese è Coffee shop AU.
> 
> Sherlock inizia d'improvviso a bere caffè per un misterioso progetto e John è incredibilmente geloso.

Poiché John guarda ma non osserva, impiega un po’ di tempo a rendersi conto che c’è qualcosa di strano.

Passando vicino alla poltrona di Sherlock, nota la tazza di tè che ha preparato per lui due ore prima, intonsa e oramai fredda; la prende, la svuota nel lavandino e la risciacqua. È in quel momento che realizza che sta compiendo quel gesto da diversi giorni e che Sherlock ha praticamente smesso di bere tè.

Si acciglia, domandandosi il motivo di quel cambiamento: è il solito tipo di tè che bevono sempre, lo prepara come al solito e il bollitore è lo stesso.

Un dubbio tremendo si fa largo nella sua testa: torna in salotto e si pianta davanti alla poltrona di Sherlock.

“Hai messo qualcosa di strano nel barattolo del tè?”

“Da dove ti viene questa deduzione, peraltro completamente errata?” ribatte Sherlock con la sua solita calma, senza alzare gli occhi dal portatile, su cui sta scrivendo qualcosa da ore.

“Hai smesso di berlo.”

“È perché sto già bevendo caffè e non credo sia una buona idea esagerare con gli eccitanti, né per me, né per la nostra pace domestica.”

“Oh…” un’ondata di imbarazzo investe John per essere saltato subito alla conclusione peggiore, poi però si ricorda di quella volta in cui Sherlock lo ha fatto uscire di casa alle undici di sera, durante un nubifragio, per comprare il tè, perché si rifiutava categoricamente di bere il caffè che avevano in casa. “A te il caffè non piace.”

“Ah - Sherlock alza gli occhi dallo schermo, compiaciuto - questa è una buona deduzione invece. È vero, ma in questo momento il caffè mi è indispensabile per raggiungere il mio obiettivo.”

A quel punto John si convince che Sherlock sia dietro a uno dei suoi consueti, bizzarri esperimenti, come quello del mese scorso con delle disgustose lumache senza guscio (che probabilmente stanno ancora strisciando da qualche parte dentro le mura della vecchia casa) e decide di non approfondire l’argomento.

 

Deve passare ancora qualche giorno prima che John si ponga un’altra domanda fondamentale (e questo è il motivo per cui Sherlock è il detective e John il blogger): la caffettiera è chiusa in un armadietto da diversi mesi, poiché il suddetto detective l’ha usata per bollire del sangue di piccione, in casa non aleggia mai profumo di caffè, quindi dove va Sherlock a berlo?

Non da Speedy’s, perché quando John esce e rientra a casa, Sherlock non è mai lì. 

Non che John stia monitorando gli spostamenti di Sherlock, assolutamente no. Può andare a bere il suo caffè direttamente in Brasile, per quel che gli interessa, è solo curioso riguardo al suo cambio di abitudini.

Nient’altro.

 

Ciò che fa ammettere a John di essere molto più che curioso è un episodio che accade un paio di giorni più tardi.

Sherlock è stato fuori casa tutto il pomeriggio e nel frattempo un potenziale cliente è venuto a chiedere aiuto, raccontando una di quelle storie assurde e bizzarre che non mancano mai di catturare l’attenzione del detective. Pertanto John prende appunti diligentemente, poiché è convinto che il suo migliore amico accetterà il caso.

Quando Sherlock rientra, poco prima dell’ora di cena, John si lancia in un resoconto dettagliato dell’incontro.

“Oggi è venuto un uomo, Joseph Heinz, a chiedere il tuo aiuto. Senti questa: è sposato da sette anni e sostiene che dal mese scorso gli alieni rapiscono periodicamente la moglie e la sostituiscono con un clone. Ha lo stesso identico aspetto, ma sostiene che non è la moglie.”

“Immagino che tu abbia escluso l’abuso di droghe o alcol” commenta Sherlock distrattamente, aprendo il suo portatile.

“Non ne presentava alcun sintomo.”

“In base a cosa il signor Heinz ha notato la sostituzione della moglie?”

“Oh, questa è la parte migliore, ti piacerà di sicuro: ha detto che, al clone di sua moglie, gli occhiali stanno leggermente larghi.”

Sherlock si produce in un sorriso compiaciuto: “Mh, finalmente qualcuno che sa osservare.”

“Quindi prenderai il suo caso?”

“No, ho cose più importanti a cui pensare, e poi il caso è già risolto.”

“Come?”

“Stando a questo sito, Joseph Heinz si è fatto largo nel mondo delle assicurazioni, mettendo da parte una discreta somma di denaro, perciò la moglie, d’accordo con la sorella gemella, di cui il marito ignora l’esistenza, ha deciso di ucciderlo, utilizzando la gemella per avere un alibi di ferro.”

“Una volta hai detto che non sono mai i gemelli.”

“Ogni regola ha la sua eccezione, John.”

“Santo cielo, dobbiamo avvisare Lestrade!” esclama John, balzando in piedi.

“Oh - Sherlock corruga la fronte, come se il pensiero non l’avesse nemmeno sfiorato - giusto. Non penso che le due donne agiranno nell’immediato, ma faresti bene ad andare a Scotland Yard con il signor Heinz.”

“Aspetta, tu non vieni?”

“Come ti ho detto, ho un progetto più importante.”

 

A questo punto John non ha alcun problema ad ammettere che sta morendo di curiosità, anche perché, quando il giorno dopo si offre di aiutare Sherlock nel suo progetto, si sente rispondere che ‘non possiede le qualità necessarie per essere d’aiuto’.

John si risente e si ritira in camera sua imbronciato e non gli parla per tutto il giorno, perché lui sa fare un sacco di cose, è competente in molti campi, ma soprattutto perché non è felice di essere messo da parte così sbrigativamente.

Questo progetto deve essere legato in qualche modo al fatto che il detective trascorre qualche ora fuori casa ogni giorno, e adesso John è determinato a scoprire dove va.

Per la sua sicurezza, si racconta, e per controllare che Sherlock non si cacci nei guai, perché sa bene quanto può essere imprudente (il che è vero, ma è anche un’ottima scusa per seguirlo).

Il primo tentativo di pedinamento va a vuoto, perché Sherlock prende un taxi e John non si è preparato all’eventualità, quindi la seconda volta rispolvera la bicicletta dalla cantina della signora Hudson e segue Sherlock a distanza.

Il taxi porta Sherlock dalle parti di Broadway Market, il luogo con la maggior concentrazione di hipster di tutta Londra e il detective entra all’Atmosphere Café.

John si acciglia: è un caso, allora? Sherlock sta seguendo un sospetto o incontra qui un informatore? Ma se è un caso, perché ha declinato il suo aiuto?

Loro sono John e Sherlock e ai casi lavorano sempre insieme, protesta la parte più infantile di lui.

John si avvicina alla vetrina del locale, fingendo di guardare il cellulare, e cerca Sherlock con lo sguardo.

È seduto a un tavolino in un angolo, dà le spalle alla vetrina e sta osservando i clienti presenti; poco dopo un barista gli si avvicina e gli appoggia davanti una tazza di caffè, ma invece di tornare dietro al bancone, gli batte una leggera pacca sulla spalla e si siede davanti a lui: si conoscono.

L’ex soldato raddrizza la schiena e rivolge la sua piena attenzione al barista. Probabilmente, se John fosse in grado di sparare raggi laser dagli occhi, del pover’uomo ora resterebbe solo una graziosa piramide di ceneri fumanti.

‘Victor’ recita la targhetta metallica che l’uomo porta sul grembiule a righe verde e beige; è alto, forse più di Sherlock, ha un fisico notevole, occhi azzurri, capelli castani e un sorriso smagliante, che sfodera verso Sherlock troppo spesso, per i gusti di John.

I due parlano e Sherlock sembra davvero interessato a quello che Victor ha da dire: sorride, è attento, annuisce, e John lo conosce da abbastanza tempo da capire che non sta fingendo.

Quindi è qui che Sherlock viene a prendere il caffè ogni giorno, in un caffè frequentato da bizzarri alternativi, chiacchierando con questo cameriere dilettante che non sa come fare il suo mestiere, dal momento che ignora tutti gli altri clienti? Come fa ad avere ancora un lavoro? E perché il suo titolare non fa nulla? Ci lavorano solo inetti in questo posto?

John si accorge che sta digrignando i denti solo quando schiaccia per sbaglio quella vecchia carie che dovrebbe curare, e prende un profondo respiro per calmarsi. Distende i pugni che non si era accorto di aver stretto e si massaggia la base del naso: perché reagisce in questo modo?

_ “Sei geloso?” _ la voce inopportuna di Irene Adler si fa sentire nella sua testa, e John si allontana dalla vetrina, sbuffando.

Geloso… che idea ridicola! Lui e Sherlock non stanno insieme, sono solo coinquilini, Sherlock può vedere chi vuole e non c’è una sola ragione per cui John debba essere geloso di un barista che nel tempo libero fa probabilmente l’uomo immagine per GQ.

Recupera la bicicletta e si allontana in fretta, prima di iniziare a sentirsi davvero ridicolo; così facendo non vede Sherlock che, d’improvviso, si gira di scatto verso la vetrina e scruta i passanti.

“Tutto bene?” domanda Victor.

“Per un attimo ho avuto l’impressione che qualcuno mi stesse osservando.”

“Non potrei dargli torto” scherza il barista.

“Il tuo pessimo senso dell’umorismo non è cambiato dai tempi dell’università” sbuffa Sherlock, scrollando la testa.

 

Una volta a casa, John fa qualche ricerca sull’Atmosphere Café: magari è coinvolto nel riciclaggio di denaro sporco o in un giro di prostituzione e Sherlock lo frequenta per smascherarli.

Tuttavia, con suo disappunto, non trova nessun indizio e le recensioni del locale sono tutte positive. Non può nemmeno lasciare una critica su Victor per farlo licenziare (cosa che comunque John non ha mai pensato di fare), perché il barista non è un dipendente, bensì il proprietario.

Natualmente.

Irene Adler compare seduta sulla poltrona di Sherlock, nuda, a gambe incrociate, col suo sorriso irritante stampato in faccia.

_ “Sei geloso” _ sentenzia, e questa volta non è una domanda.

“Non è vero! E togliti di lì!” sbraita John alla stanza vuota.

Quando Sherlock torna a casa, è quasi ora di cena e John è a tanto così dal gridargli in faccia:  _ “Ti sembra questa l’ora di tornare a casa?” _ come la mogliettina casalinga di una sit-com degli anni ‘50.

Il detective si siede in poltrona e si mette immediatamente a lavorare sul portatile, mentre John lo osserva dal tavolo della cucina: ha un’aria rilassata e soddisfatta, e questo lo manda in bestia.

Probabilmente Victor, dopo il caffè, l’ha invitato sul retro del negozio per offrirgli il dolce.

John ringhia tra sé e sé e chiude gli occhi per scacciare quell’immagine inopportuna, ma è stato meno silenzioso di quel che pensava, perché Sherlock alza gli occhi dal computer e gli domanda se stia bene.

“Oh, una favola.”

“Mh. Cosa c’è per cena stasera?”

“Niente!” sbotta John picchiando i pugni sul tavolo, poi si ritira in camera sua, la voce immaginaria di Irene Adler che gli fa notare che se fosse solo un po’ più esplicito, persino un cieco capirebbe cosa gli passa per la testa.

“Non mi passa proprio niente” sibila John con astio, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle: è solo sorpreso che Sherlock abbia trovato un uomo, lui che è sempre stato così allergico ai rapporti umani.

_ “Ogni regola ha la sua eccezione, John.” _

Le parole pronunciate da Sherlock qualche giorno prima gli tornano in mente prepotenti.

È vero, e poi è John quello che insiste nel far sapere a tutti che lui e Sherlock non stanno insieme, quindi non può sorprendersi che alla fine Sherlock abbia trovato qualcuno.

Qualcun’altro.

E lui da bravo coinquilino, non ha nessun problema, anzi: è felice per lui…

Dio, deve ricordarsi di passare in farmacia a comprare un antiacido, ha digerito male, si dice, massaggiandosi lo stomaco dolorante.

_ “Non mangi nulla da mezzogiorno” _ osserva Irene, sdraiata sul letto.

“Sparisci!”

_ “Peggio per te” _ ribatte la donna immaginaria, scrollando le spalle.

 

L’ultima speranza di John è che Sherlock non stia frequentando solo quel locale, ma che il caso (alla cui esistenza si sta disperatamente aggrappando) lo porti anche in altri bar.

Tale speranza svanisce quando il giorno dopo il taxi lascia Sherlock di nuovo a Broadway Market, e il giorno dopo ancora, e così per tutta la settimana.

John arresta la bicicletta sull’altro lato della strada. Osserva Victor andare incontro a Sherlock, abbracciarlo, farlo accomodare al tavolino migliore del locale, portargli il caffè e sedersi con lui a chiacchierare, come ogni giorno.

John non ha bisogno di sentire cosa si dicono, ha già visto abbastanza, e spinge la sua bicicletta lungo la strada.

Non c’è nessun caso e quelli sono chiaramente degli appuntamenti.

Sherlock si gira verso la vetrina e osserva il via vai di ragazzi lungo la strada: per un attimo si è sentito osservato di nuovo.

“Ecco qua il tuo biglietto, ci vediamo questa sera in aeroporto” dice Victor, porgendogli una busta.

“Grazie per aver accettato.”

“Di nulla. Sono certo che Madeleine sarà felice di non avermi intorno per un po’.”

 

John non torna subito a casa, pedala senza sosta per la città, sperando di lasciare dietro di sé i pensieri che lo assillano, ed è solo quando si ferma a un semaforo, grondante di sudore, che capisce che è del tutto inutile ed è meglio affrontarli.

Sì, è geloso di quel damerino, è geloso di quanto lui e Sherlock sono belli insieme, è geloso perché non vuole intrusi nella vita che condivide con Sherlock, è geloso perché Sherlock gli piace, anche se non l’ha mai ammesso ad alta voce e ha una scia di appuntamenti con le donne più lunga della coda per salire sul London Eye, cosa che ha probabilmente convinto Sherlock che non è interessato a lui. E adesso è troppo tardi.

“Bel lavoro come sempre, Watson” mormora a denti stretti, stringendo i freni della bicicletta.

Ora dovrebbe ritirarsi con dignità, offrire a Sherlock e Victor le sue congratulazioni e… 

Al diavolo la dignità! Non ha alcuna intenzione di stare in silenzio e lasciar andare Sherlock senza fare nulla.

Cosa fare per trattenerlo, non ne ha idea, e nulla gli viene in mente mentre torna verso casa; l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è inventare insulti fantasiosi per Victor e darsi del cretino per non essersi mai fatto avanti.

Tuttavia è certo che riuscirà a dire qualcosa a Sherlock, almeno finché non entra in casa e trova il suo trolley nel mezzo del salotto.

“Ah, eccoti. Temevo non ti avrei visto prima di partire. Dove sei stato?” domanda Sherlock, uscendo dalla sua stanza con in mano una valigia più piccola.

John ignora la domanda e ne porge una a sua volta: “Tu dove stai andando?”

“Starò via di casa tre settimane: sarò a Parigi, Venezia e Praga.”

Pressoché la summa maxima delle città più romantiche del continente.

“E perché?”

“Sempre per il mio progetto.”

“Oh, progetto! Si chiama così adesso?” sbotta John, incrociando le braccia.

Sherlock aggrotta la fronte: “Forse studio è una definizione più corretta, ma perché una questione di semantica ti fa arrabbiare tanto?”

“E ovviamente ci vai con Victor” lo incalza John, ignorando nuovamente la domanda. L’unica cosa che i due progettano di fare è testare i materassi degli alberghi, ci scommette. Uno studio sul sesso, ecco che cosa hanno in mente quei due.

“Come fai a conoscere Victor?”

“Vi ho seguiti.”

Sherlock stringe i pugni in segno di vittoria: “Ah! Lo sapevo che non era solo una mia impressione, quando pensavo che qualcuno mi stesse osservando. E ti faccio i miei complimenti John - il suo viso assume un’aria compiaciuta - stai migliorando molto, non mi sono accorto che eri tu. Ora, ti spiacerebbe rispondere almeno a questa domanda e dirmi perché l’hai fatto?”

“Perché tu non mi hai mai detto nulla, né dove andavi a bere il caffé, né cosa stavi facendo!”

“Tu non me l’hai chiesto, ho pensato che non ti interessasse” risponde Sherlock, sincero e assolutamente imperturbabile.

John riavvolge il nastro degli avvenimenti delle ultime settimane e si rende conto che è vero, non gli mai chiesto nulla, ha preferito mettere il muso come un bambino. Ma in questo momento non ha tempo di sentirsi un idiota, è troppo geloso.

“Perché Victor? Che cos’ha di tanto speciale?” domanda John.

“Lui ha le qualità necessarie per essermi d’aiuto in questo progetto.”

“E io non le avrei?” sbotta John, oltraggiato.

“No.”

Sherlock è talmente lapidario che John resta ammutolito senza reagire, mentre il detective guarda l’orologio.

“Abbiamo l’aereo alle 23, devo andare. Ti parlerò del mio progetto… pardon, studio, quando ritorno.”

Sherlock solleva la valigia ed esce di casa, prendendo un taxi, e solo a quel punto John si riscuote dal suo sbigottimento: no, non accetta di essere liquidato così, senza che Sherlock abbia mai provato a stare con lui, il suo orgoglio non glielo permette.

Corre in strada e chiama un taxi a sua volta, facendosi portare all’aeroporto. Entra nel terminal e cerca Sherlock tra le persone in attesa di imbarcarsi.

Sherlock è poco lontano e sta parlando con Victor.

“Ti vedo distratto” osserva il barista.

“Si tratta di John.”

“Avrei dovuto indovinarlo” ridacchia Victor in tono ironico.

“Perché?”

“Non è così difficile, considerato quanto parli di lui.”

“John era molto strano stasera. Qualcosa lo infastidisce, ma non so dedurre con esattezza cosa. Vedi, una delle caratteristiche di John è quella di saper essere assolutamente imprevedibile e…”

“SHERLOCK!”

John lo raggiunge e si ferma a meno di un passo da lui, facendolo voltare di scatto.

“Appunto… John, cosa ci fai qui?”

“Oh, tu sei John Watson - interviene Victor, allungando la mano - Sherlock parla sempre di…”

“Tu taci! Questo riguarda solo me e Sherlock - intima John, puntandogli l’indice addosso - Riguardo a te… tu non puoi… non sai assolutamente…”

“Cosa stai farfugliando? Sei sicuro di star bene?”

“Oh, io sto benissimo, sei tu quello che non ragiona più! Che fine ha fatto il tuo metodo deduttivo, mh? Professi che non bisogna mai teorizzare prima di conoscere i fatti e poi affermi che lui è migliore di me senza averne alcuna prova.”

“Certo che sì.”

“Certo un corno! Nell’esercito mi chiamavano Tre Continenti Watson per una ragione ben precisa: io sono il migliore in questo genere di  _ progetti _ , se proprio vuoi continuare a usare questa metafora, migliore di lui e di tutti gli uomini presenti in questo aeroporto e tu, Sherlock Holmes, non sai proprio cosa ti stai perdendo!”

“John, da quando sei un esperto di…”

Bar. 

Così Sherlock vorrebbe concludere la sua frase, ma non può farlo, perché John lo strattona per la giacca e lo bacia davanti a un intero aeroporto, impetuoso, disperato, perché non vuole che Sherlock parta, senza dargli quasi modo di respirare, perché è così che bacia John Watson. Succhia e morde le sue labbra, gli accarezza il palato con la lingua, ingoia i suoi gemiti di sorpresa e se stacca le labbra dalle sue è solo per trovare una posizione migliore e attaccarle di nuovo.

Quando finalmente lo lascia andare, ha il fiato corto come dopo una maratona.

“Ecco, ora hai un termine di paragone per il tuo progetto” ansima John, guardando a terra. Scemata l’eccitazione del momento, non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo sul viso di Sherlock e magari leggerci un rifiuto.

“Er, scusa se mi intrometto di nuovo, ma credo che qui ci sia un colossale equivoco - interviene Victor - Credo anche che tu l’abbia rotto” conclude, indicando Sherlock.

John alza finalmente gli occhi: Sherlock è una statua, la sola parte di lui che si muove sono le palpebre, che sbattono a una velocità quasi allarmante.

“Ah sì… lo fa quando ha bisogno di processare una informazione inaspettata.”

Victor si sfila una busta dalla tasca e la porge a John con una risata allegra, facendolo accigliare: lui ha appena baciato il suo ragazzo e quello sorride? C’è qualcosa che non va.

“Ho idea che questa sarà più utile a te che a me. C’è ancora tempo prima del decollo, perché voi due non andate in un bar a parlare?” suggerisce Victor.

“Non voglio andare in un fottutissimo bar!” ringhia John. Non vuole più vedere un bar in tutta la sua vita.

Victor alza le mani in un gesto distensivo.

“Okay, allora andate fuori, prima che le tue urla allarmino il personale di sicurezza.”

Poiché John non vuole trascorrere la notte in una stazione di polizia a parlare della sua scenata di gelosia, appoggia una mano sulla schiena di Sherlock e lo spinge verso il parcheggio dei taxi.

Sherlock non ha ancora detto una parola e John non sopporta più la tensione: è arrabbiato, perplesso, schifato, confuso, scioccato?

“Insomma, di’ qualcosa!” sbotta John.

Sherlock deve schiarirsi la gola un paio di volte prima di riuscire a parlare e, nonostante tutto, John ne è segretamente orgoglioso: comunque vada a finire, Sherlock non lo scorderà tanto facilmente, quel bacio.

“Tu credevi che il mio progetto avesse a che fare con il sesso?”

“Certo che sì: parti per un viaggio romantico di tre settimane con il tuo ragazzo, che altro dovrei pensare?”

“Non è così. E Victor è solo un vecchio amico, non il mio ragazzo, è sposato. Con una donna” precisa.

Oh.

A quanto pare c’è stato stato davvero un ciclopico, pantagruelico equivoco.

“E il mio progetto - continua Sherlock - è uno studio sulla clientela che frequenta i bar. I bar non sono uguali ovunque, quelli inglesi sono diversi da quelli italiani o cechi e sono frequentati da persone diverse per età, abitudini, estrazione sociale e livello di studi: con il mio studio sto cercando di appurare se siano luoghi ideali per progettare dei crimini, e quali tipi di crimini, cercando una correlazione tra luogo e clientela. Victor è un mio ex compagno dell’università, è un imprenditore che possiede alcuni bar sparsi per l’Europa e si è offerto di aiutarmi nel mio studio, perché conosce molto bene le abitudini dei diversi clienti. Tu in un bar non hai mai lavorato e quindi non avevi le competenze per aiutarmi e avresti trovato noioso restare seduto per ore a guardare gente che beve caffè, per questo non ti ho coinvolto in questo progetto.”

Man mano che Sherlock parla, John si sente morire di vergogna e imbarazzo; si copre gli occhi con una mano e aspetta che una voragine si apra d’improvviso sotto ai suoi piedi per inghiottirlo per sempre.

Invano.

“Sono un idiota” sospira.

“Ma… uhm… quello che hai fatto… - balbetta Sherlock, con voce insolitamente incerta - sai, a volte una deduzione errata può portare a... risultati positivi…”

John abbassa la mano lentamente, guardando prima le labbra di Sherlock, poi le sue guance arrossate ed infine suoi occhi, mentre quest’ultimo annuisce quasi impercettibilmente.

Questa volta John è più delicato, mentre fa scivolare le braccia attorno alle spalle di Sherlock e affonda una mano nei suoi ricci scuri, ma non meno determinato quando chiude gli occhi e lo bacia di nuovo.

E questa volta le braccia di Sherlock si chiudono attorno alla sua schiena in un abbraccio possessivo che non lascia alcun dubbio sulle sue intenzioni.

Qualche minuto più tardi, il suono rabbioso del claxon di un taxi li fa sussultare e separare.

“Ohi, andate altrove! Questa è l’area per il carico dei passeggeri, non per pomiciare.”

L’espressione soddisfatta di John racconta che non si vergogna neanche un po’, ma forse è meglio cercare un posto che garantisca loro più privacy.

“Dove vuoi andare?” domanda a Sherlock.

“Credo che Victor ti abbia ceduto i suoi biglietti aerei per il viaggio romantico, come l’hai chiamato.”

“Ma… ma io non ho nemmeno una valigia con me! Come faccio per i vestiti?” protesta John.

“E chi ti dice che ti serviranno vestiti di ricambio?” mormora Sherlock al suo orecchio.

“Oh… in questo caso…”

John sospinge Sherlock verso il terminal di imbarco.


End file.
